1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a display device and a driving method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display device and a driving method capability of inhibiting abnormal displaying.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the rapid development of semiconductor technology, portable electronic products and flat panel display products also become popular. In a variety of types of flat panel displays, liquid crystal display (LCD) has the advantages of low voltage operation, no radiation, light weight and compact volume, therefore it is a major product of display devices.
In order to reduce production cost of liquid crystal displays, some manufacturers have presented to produce multi-stage shift registers directly onto the glass substrate by using thin film transistors to replace conventional gate driver ICs and reduce the production cost of liquid crystal displays.
Due to influence of the process, thin film transistors manufactured by the process may have low output capacity. In this situation, if the shift registers consist of the thin film transistors having low output capacity, the signals of the shift registers cannot be shifted normally in the initial period of displaying so that the screen cannot be displayed normally. In addition, after waiting for a period of time, the output capacity of the thin film transistors can be elevated due to risen temperature, the signals of the shift registers can be shifted normally. However, the above-mentioned problem about the screen cannot be displayed normally in the initial period of displaying still exists.